This invention relates to a tool having a handle and a tool holder therefor. The tool and tool holder include means for securely locking the tool within the tool holader and for permitting quick release of the tool from the tool holder. The present invention is particularly suitable for securely retaining a knife in a sheath.
Most tool holders or sheaths that have been designed for carrying tools or knives are intended to permit the tool or knife to be pulled quickly from the tool holder or sheath. In some instances, however, the sheath is provided with a flexible strap or loop to hold the knife securely in position. In this type of configuration, the strap or loop usually fits either over the entire knife handle or a projection located somewhere on the knife handle.
In another configuration, a single locking projection or lip together with a matching recess or notch is used to secure the knife within the sheath. In some of these configurations, the single locking projection or lip is associated with a button, which when depressed or activated removes the single locking projection or lip from the corresponding recess or notch, so that the knife can be removed from the sheath. In other configurations, the single locking projection or lip is associated with a lever, so that pushing the lever in an appropriate direction removes the projection or lip from the corresponding recess or notch.
There is also known a double lock mechanism. This configuration includes two locking plates having a right angular bent up catch, secured to the sheath. This catch engages another catch located on the guard of a knife, when the knife is inserted into the sheath.
The means known in the art for securing a knife in a sheath do not provide for adequate protection against accidental removal of the knife and/or can not be quickly removed from the sheath. These deficiencies in the prior art mechanisms are especially serious with a knife worn in unusual environmental situations, such as can occur when the knife is worn by divers or parachutists. Divers and parachutists require a knife and sheath combination in which the knife will remain in the sheath during normal movement when diving or parachuting, but which can be quickly and easily removed and returned when desired. The sheath constructions heretofore in use by divers and parachutists either do not securely hold the knife in the sheath during normal movement of the diver or parachutist or do not ordinarily permit easy and quick removal of the knife.
For example, the strap or loop commonly used has to be stretched or snapped by the user. This inhibits quick removal of the knife. Due to the fact that a diver or parachutist must sometimes work quickly in a situation where they cannot view removal of the knife, it is not always easy to free the knife from the loop and then remove it from the sheath. For similar reasons, it is not always easy for the user to return the knife to the sheath and secure it in place.
With a single locking configuration of the button or lever activating type, two motions are usually required to remove the knife from the sheath, thereby increasing the time necessary for removing the knife which diminishes its usefulness in emergency situations, such as those which a diver or parachutist may encounter. Also, the single locking button or lever can be accidentally activated, so that knife will accidentally be removed from the sheath, thereby causing possible injury to the user. Further, even if accidental removal of the knife from the sheath does not cause personal injury to the user, loss of the knife can sometimes result. This can be very dangerous in unusual environmental situations, such as occur when the knife is carried by divers or parachutists.
In the double locking configuration, many different and awkward motions are needed to remove the knife from the sheath. This makes quick removal of the knife extremely difficult.
Another problem with the prior art assemblies is thaft if a part or component of the lock and release mechanism breaks, the entire lock and release mechanism does not function, usually resulting in the knife and sheath being discarded.